List of Last Exile episodes
's volume 1 compilation DVD for Last Exile, featuring main characters Lavie Head and Claus Valca]] Last Exile is a 26-episode animated television series created by Gonzo in celebration of the company's 10th anniversary. The steampunk fantasy series was directed by Koichi Chigira, and character designs were created by Range Murata. The story is set on a fictional world divided in eternal conflict between the nations of Anatoray and Disith, and sky couriers Claus Valca and Lavie Head must deliver a girl who holds the key to uniting the two factions. Last Exile aired in Japan on TV Tokyo from April 7, 2003, until its final episode on September 29, 2003. The series was licensed for English language broadcast and distribution in North America by Geneon Entertainment (then Pioneer Entertainment) in June 2003. Geneon premiered its dubbed version of the series in TechTV's Anime Unleashed programming block on March 8, 2004. The first 13 episodes aired nightly until March 14, 2004. The remaining 13 episodes premiered on December 6, 2004, with new episodes airing each weeknight until the series concluded on December 22, 2004. ADV Films owns the license for the series' English release in the United Kingdom, and distribution rights in Australia and New Zealand are owned by Madman Entertainment. Last Exile was licensed for regional language release in France, Germany, and Sweden. On December 26, 2008, American production house Funimation Entertainment announced it was taking over production and distribution of the show from Geneon. Last Exile has also been hosted at the streaming media website Crunchyroll. Two pieces of theme music were used for the series. "Cloud Age Symphony", performed by Shuntaro Okino, was used as the opening theme for all 26 episodes, and Hitomi Kuroishi's "Over The Sky" was used as the ending theme. Episode list Last Exile's episode titles were originally given in English, as displayed at the beginning of each episode, and use terms from chess. Volume DVDs Japanese releases Japanese distributor Victor Entertainment released a total of 13 DVD compilations of Last Exile between July 23, 2003, and July 21, 2004. Limited version releases were also available for the first and eighth volumes that included an art poster and an action figure each. A complete seven-disc boxed set was released on November 21, 2004. The deluxe edition of this set included a model of Tatiana's and Alister's red vanship, a short fiction on the Battle of Otranto,In episode 11, Vincent Alzey reveals that he and Alex Row once served together in the Anatoray military during the Battle of Otranto. unpublished articles on the series, and illustrations by character designer Range Murata. North American releases Last Exile received a respectable amount of attention in the United States. Pioneer Entertainment (later Geneon Entertainment) licensed the series in June 2003, two months after the first episode aired in Japan, and released the first compilation DVD volume on November 18, 2003. After Geneon ceased distribution of its licensed titles in 2007, the series was licensed to Funimation Entertainment, and a four-disc boxed set was released on May 5, 2009. Other releases Madman Entertainment, Last Exile's licensor and distributor in Australia and New Zealand, released a seven-disc compilation set on February 15, 2006. The series was also licensed by ADV Films for distribution in the United Kingdom. Notes References ;General * ;Specific Episodes Last Exile